Haruka Tomatsu
| birth_place = Ichinomiya, Aichi | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyuu | alias = | gender = Female | family = | spouse = | children = | credits = | URL = http://www.tomatsuharuka.com | agent = }} is a seiyuu, employed by Music Ray'n. Summary Haruka debuted as seiyuu in 2007, starring in Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica as Corticarte Apa Lagranges. Since then, she has had other major roles such as Lala Satalin Deviluke in To Love-Ru, Shiho Sannomiya in Zettai Karen Children M.M in Kemeko Deluxe, and Nagi in Kannagi. Before graduating from high school in 2008, Haruka used to live in Ichimomiya city where she often took the shinkansen, travelling back and forth between Nagoya and Tokyo to attend recordings. She has since entered a university in Tokyo, where she now resides. Voice roles TV Animation Major roles in bold. 2007 *''Bokurano'' as Futaba Yamura *''Engage Planet Kiss Dum'' as Mayura (eps 1, 12) *''Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!'' as Student (ep 10); Sweets Student (ep 3) *''Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette'' as Audrey *''Moetan'' as Sumi Kuroi *''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica'' as Corticarte Apa Lagranges *''Sky Girls'' as Yayoi Makihara 2008 *''Kannagi'' as Nagi *''Kemeko Deluxe!'' as M.M. *''Kyōran Kazoku Nikki'' as Senko Himemiya/Chika Midarezaki *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season'' as Mileina Vashti *''Shina Dark'' as Garlet Fey Sowauge *''To Love-Ru'' as Lala Satalin Deviluke *''Zettai Karen Children'' as Shiho Sannomiya 2009 *''Asu no Yoichi!'' as Ayame Ikaruga *''Asura Cryin''' as Misao Minakami *''Basquash'' as Rouge *''Cross Game'' as Aoba Tsukishima *''Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S'' as Corticarte Apa Lagranges *''White Album'' as Mizuki Mana *''The Idolmaster'' as Ai Hidaka *''CANAAN'' as Yunyun *''GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class'' as Yamaguchi, Kisaragi *''Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō'' as Yumiko Cristina Ichinose *''Sora no Manimani'' as Hime Makita *''Nyan Koi'' as Akari Kirishima, Kotone Kirishima *''Seitokai no Ichizon'' as Miyashiro Kanade *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' as Kinuho Wannai 2010 *Durarara!! as Rio Kamichika *Ladies versus Butlers! as Hedyeh *Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō as Eiko Teruya *Sora no Oto as Maria *Katanagatari as Princess Hitei *Shiki as Megumi Shimizu *Asobi ni Iku yo! as Manami Kinjō *Mitsudomoe as Hitoha Marui OVA *''Ichigo Mashimaro'' as Female student *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' as Micott Bartsch *''Tales of Symphonia'' as Girl (ep 3) *''To Love-Ru'' as Lala Satalin Deviluke Video Games *''Rune Factory 3'' as Ion *''Arc Rise Fantasia'' as Cecille *''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' as Alias Drama CD *''Kyōran Kazoku Nikki'' as Senko Himemiya/Chika Midarezaki *''Blaue Rosen'' *''To Love-Ru'' as Lala Satalin Deviluke Discography Albums #''Rainbow Road'' (2010) Singles #"Naissance" (September 3, 2008) #"Motto Hade Ni Ne!" (October 29, 2008) (Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens opening theme) #"Musuhi no Toki" (November 26, 2008) (Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens ending theme) #"Koi no Uta" (May 13, 2009) (Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S ending theme) #"Girls, Be Ambitious." (January 27, 2010) (So Ra No Wo To ending theme) References * * External links *Official website *Official profile with Sphere *Official blog * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Ichinomiya, Aichi es:Haruka Tomatsu ko:도마쓰 하루카 it:Haruka Tomatsu ja:戸松遥 ru:Томацу, Харука th:ฮารุกะ โทมัตสึ zh:戶松遙